Haunted
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck loses Jade to an early death but a part of her continues to live with him. He tries to continue living normally but finds that it is impossible for him not to think of Jade. Based off of Taylor Swift's song.


Haunted

He always walked on tip toes around her. He knew that she was delicate and fragile even if she didn't care to admit it. He knew that there were some many things that weighed on her shoulders and brought her down. He was careful so, so careful with her. So why did he still see her shatter? He tried everything to keep her whole he caught her every time she fell, kissed her skinned knees, kept the outside world out. He held her close and secure yet gently at the same time. Beck Oliver did everything he could for Jade West but somehow everything still fell apart.

With her gone most people said life was easier. Most at Hollywood Arts thought so except Cat and Sikowitz. Cat was her best friend and Sikowitz realized her true potential as an amazing actress. Tori took every chance she got to mention how life was easier without the goth. But didn't she care? Didn't anyone care? Had they no manners? Had they never heard that you shouldn't speak ill of the dead? I guess there is an exception to every rule and Jade West was the sad exception to this one. Every day he was reminded of his grief because everyday someone mentioned it as their relief.

But it was days like this that scared him, oh God he sat there almost terrified on days like this. The sky was dark and the rain hung in the air as humidity. He sat alone in his trailer too petrified to turn on the air and get rid of the scorching humidity in his trailer. And there she was just like every day like this. When he was hot and alone, she appeared from seemingly nowhere. She always wore a smile even though when she was alive that was uncommon. She'd usually walk over to him first and smile right up close. Then she'd ask something this time she asked if he was hungry. He nodded even though he wouldn't be able to hold any food down. Then she floated her way around the kitchen and even though he was fairly certain he was hallucinating he watched as she waited for water to boil, food to cook. Then when she was done she'd bring it over to him and he'd hold his hands out and when they touched the dish she was gone. It was always the same and instead of a dish in his hands he held a picture of her. A picture he didn't remember grabbing.

There were moments when he was almost happy again. A date with Tori, a kiss with Alyssa. But then she appeared, Jade just couldn't stay away and even when she was dead she chastised him for cheating on her. He knew it was utterly ridiculous to never date again because of a dead girlfriend's jealousy issues but he couldn't help it. To him she wasn't just a dead girlfriend she was the love of his life.

On one particularly humid day Beck was tending his parent's backyard while they were away when she appeared. She glared at him, she asked if he thought she liked staying tethered to this world because of him. She yelled and screamed and said that because of him she was stuck and couldn't move on. But that wasn't really true right? She was just beautiful hallucination, an angry hallucination but still a hallucination. But her eyes, those piercing eyes were so cold this time. She stared him down and rose her lip in a snarl, she was deadly but beautiful. He could love her so easily. If only she'd come back, how ridiculous to ask a dead girl to come back. Like she chose to leave him! She never would have chosen that, she may have left everyone else but never him. They'd have run away started over, gotten married, she'd never have left him. Not to this hallucination, not to this haunting. But it was too late now, and time marched on and all he had left was his beautiful hallucination.

Next time, he decided, she'd smile again so that _he_ may smile again.

#

**AN: This is a dedication to CatScissorLuv and it's to Taylor Swift's song Haunted. I know it isn't a perfect match but I hope you still like it. I'll be releasing more Taylor Swift soon if you want a dedication pick your song and I'll write it for you. Please review!**


End file.
